Bands, particularly thin endless bands, are employed in the greatest variety of applications. For example, thin plastic bands are utilized (WO 98/39691) for the image development, image transfer as well as for the transport of toner in modern electrophotographic printers. The bands run in corresponding machine units (for example, electrophotography units or transfer band units) that are constructed of a band drive and band running regulating unit, rotatably seated deflection drums and/or stationary deflection rods and a tensing mechanism, among other things.
The bands are subject to wear and this necessitates replacement. The replacement should be able to be carried out by an operator having no special technical expertise. Expense and damage risk should thereby be as slight as possible. The possibility must likewise be established that the bands can be removed from the machine units for maintenance and reintroduced thereinto (likewise without risk of damage).
Different approaches have hitherto been disclosed for the insertion and removal of the bands from electrophotographic printers.
One solution is comprised in transporting the bands in shaping packaging (contour packaging). This contour packaging is put in place at the machine unit where the band is to be replaced, and the band can then be introduced from the packaging into the machine unit. Variations thereof are disclosed by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,839, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,924, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,682, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,121.
Solutions are also applied wherein the operatorxe2x80x94after slight relaxation of the band in the machine unitxe2x80x94must thread the new band into the machine. This, however, is only possible given bands with a small circumference.
It is an object of the invention to specify a simply constructed device with which an operator may insert a band, particularly a longer band, into a machine unit without the presence of any risk of damage to the band and without requiring technical expertise.
According to the system and method of the present invention, a band is inserted into a machine unit. At least two tubes which serve to seat the band are inserted into receptacles arranged in the machine unit such that the band assumes an approximate contour that it will have in the machine unit. Subsequently the band is pushed into the machine unit so that the band slides off the tubes and into the machine unit. Subsequently, the tubes are pulled from the receptacles.
To remove a band from a machine unit, the band is relaxed and tubes are also pushed into receptacles of the machine unit. The band is then pulled off the machine unit and onto the tubes. Tubes are pulled from the receptacles so that the band is thus removed from the machine unit.
The invention is explained in greater detail on the basis of an exemplary embodiment that is shown in the Figures.